BoBoiBoy Leaf VS The Pirates
BoBoiBoy Leaf VS The Pirates (BoBoiBoy Daun VS Lanun) is the fifth episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It aired on YouTube aired TV3 on December 23rd, 2016. Plot Having returned back to Earth from their mission on the planet Gurunda, BoBoiBoy and friends are suddenly attacked by Captain Separo and his band of Space Pirates, who attempt to steal all the power spheres. Characters Protagonists BoBoiBoy's Gang * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Earth ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Wind ** BoBoiBoy Leaf (Debut) * Gopal * Ying * Yaya TAPOPS * Cici Ko * Papa Zola * Cattus Power Spheres * Ochobot * Motobot * Bellbot Antagonists * Captain Separo ** HookaBot ** Space Pirates Minor Characters * Mr. Mat (Debut) Summary Cici Ko reveals that they had finally finished the repairs on the spaceship, which Motobot is glad to here and that they can bring the new TAPOPS recruits back to the headquarters to meet the rest of the members. Meanwhile, Captain Separo swears vengeance agaisnt BoBoiBoy for defeating him and uses the old hook that was left behind on Earth to track them. On earth, BoBoiBoy inquires Ochobot what was wrong with his Power Band, but Ochobot is unable to come up with a true answer. Goapl suggest that Ochobot give BoBoiBoy a new one while the old one can be fixed, but Ying and Yaya tell him not to worry about it too much. Cattus suddenly comes up to BoBoiBoy, revealing that he is hungry, but he refuses the cat food that Gopal offers it. Seeing that Cattus was some species of cat, they decide that it must want fresh fish and they head towards the harbor to get some. At the harbor, Papa Zola and Mr. Mat are shipping, with Papa Zola utilizing Captain Separ's old hook to obtain a lot of fish. Upon arriving, BoBoiBoy politely asks Papa Zola if he could spare some fish to give to Cattus, but Papa Zola turns him down, telling them that Cattus should be taught how to fish so he can get more fish in the future. However, Cattus runs at Papa Zola's basket of fish and knocks it over, but instead of eating the fish, he started eating the rattan wood, revealing that Cattus only ate rattan wood. Papa Zola takes a shine to Cattus and he adopts it as his 'Cat of Justice', but BoBoiBoy and Gopal recognize the hook on Papa Zola's fishing hook. Just as they mention the space Pirates, Captain Separo and the pirate ship arrives on earth, demanding that they hand over Bellbot and the other Power Spheres. BoBoiBoy transforms into Wind, and along with Yaya, engages the Space Pirates on their ship while Ying, Gopal, and Papa Zola work on defending Bellbot. Yaya and BoBoiBoy has a bit of trouble trying to board the ship, but they are able to get on after BoBoiBoy switches to Earth and uses it as a barrier to help them finally get on. Back at the harbor, Gopal and Papa Zola have a discussion about how they were going to change the Pirate Minions into food, despite Ying's protests for them to just start attacking before her power runs dry. Just as Gopal readies to attack, Ying runs out of energy and the minions seem ready to enact revenge for the idea of being turned into food. Before they can attack, Gopal turns the minions into baskets of fish, made out of rattan wood. Cattus sees this and attacks them, easily dispatching the minions. At the Cocoa Shop, Tok Aba and the rest are still hiding out from the space pirates, but eventually, reveals themselves once they saw that the pirates have been taken care of. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy and Yaya continue their battle with the space minions and Captain Separo on the ship, but Captain Separo reveals that he has a power sphere named Hookabot. BoBoiBoy tries to defend Yaya from getting hit, but his Power Band doesn't work and he is hit by the attack in full force. The attack knocks BoBoiBoy unconscious and off the ship into a tree below, despite Yaya's attempts to save him. Seeing that their strongest hero had been defeated, Captain Separo prepares himself to attack the rest of the cast and steal the power spheres. However, it is revealed that BoBoiBoy had survived the fall and activated a brand new form, a new form called 'BoBoiBoy Leaf'. The others are surprised to see that BoBoiBoy had gotten a new elemental form, but are also surprised to find out that Leaf had become a bit of a scatterbrain due to his head injury. Leaf easily dispatches Captain Separo after a battle, and the others congratulate BoBoiBoy on his new form. Ochobot reveals that the Power Band wasn't malfunctioning, but rather it was just adapting to new enviroments, their time as Gurunda having initiated the creation of the new Nature Element. The episode ends with Captain Separo begging to be released, mainly because the itchy dagger that BoBoiBoy had thrown on earlier had begun to itch again and he was unable to scratch it. Gopal laughs and exclaims that he got what he deserved. Differences with the Comic *The beginning part when Cici Ko tells MotoBot that the spaceship is fixed and they can go to TAPOPS Space Station is not present in the comic. *In the comic, when Gopal makes Cattus mad, Cattus grows big and attacks him. *HookaBot is blue-grey in color in the comic rather than gray. *In the comic, after Captain Separo gets HookaBot, he uses it against BoBoiBoy first, rather than Yaya. *Yaya is not hit and paralyzed by BoBoiBoy Leaf's Stunning Shuriken Leaf in the comic. She tries to help the captured Ochobot, MotoBot and BellBot, but she is slammed onto a tree by Captain Separo using HookaBot. *In the comic, after BoBoiBoy Leaf uses Woven Leaves Trap against Captain Separo, there are four Woven Leaves that are attached to the ground and hold the wrapped Captain Separo in a standing position. *In the comic, BoBoiBoy Leaf uses Thatch Flips (Libasan Lalang) to slice HookaBot off from Captain Separo after wrapping him up. Trivia *When Papa Zola holds Cattus up in the air, it bears resemblance to the iconic scene in The Lion King. *BoBoiBoy Leaf shouldn't technically be a new element, because BoBoiBoy was able to utilize Leaf's evolved form, Thorn in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, which occurs before Galaxy. Furthermore, at the beginning of the series, the Space Pirate's readout of BoBoiBoy reveals that he had the potential to have seven different elemental forms. However, it's possible that BoBoiBoy never got Leaf's form and had summoned Thorn exclusively at that time in blind rage after being powered up by a dying Ochobot. **Another easier theory is the fact that i''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' being a soft reboot and the elemental powers are to be reintroduced to new audiences who have not seen the original series. *The captain of the Space Pirates is revealed to be named "Captain Separo". *It's revealed that Cattus eats rattan wood. *This is the first time Papa Zola've taken selfie in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. *Power Sphera HookaBot revealed and wielded by Captain Separo. Errors * Before Ying moved Papa Zola, Cattus was still on his left shoulder, but after she moved him, Cattus disappeared. Gallery Episode 5 - 4 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 3 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 2 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 1 Day.jpg Episode 5 - Today.jpg Episode 5 - After.jpg Episode 5 Views.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 05 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 05 Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:Episodes